Scenes You've Never Seen
by Kaylee Mechanique
Summary: Missing scenes written for every single episode of Castle starting with 1.1. While re-watching the series these are the things that I imagine happen after or between time jumps on the episode. I try my hardest to make each scene fit within cannon of the Castleverse. Starting T will become M. Please let me know what you think.
1. S1E1: Flowers for Your Grave

Things got seriously messed up for me and I kinda went off the deep end. So I decided to start writing again as suggested by my therapist. This time I'm starting fresh with a new idea.

1.1: Flowers for Your Grave

After finishing the paperwork to ensure that Tisdale would remain locked up for a long time, Beckett stood and stretched ready to go home for the night. That is until the rich tones of Dr. Lanie Parish rang out across the bullpen, "Girl where do you think you're going?"

Beckett sighed, knowing instantly she trapped and that all bets were off. Her weary voice exclaimed, "Home Lanie it's been a long day and I'm tired. I want a bath and a book."

Lanie cocked an eyebrow and retorted, "And that is exactly why you say romance is dead every Saturday night. And the lipstick thing. But that's beside the point. You've just spent the last few days working with Richard freaking Castle. We need to talk. We're gonna go get drinks."

Beckett gave Lanie a hard stare for a moment, despite knowing that it was a lost cause. 'No' was never going to be an acceptable answer. "Fine. Let's go," she replied grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair and matching Lanie's stride as they headed to the elevator.

Kate let Lanie take control and pick a quiet bar with nice plush booths for seating. The cab ride to the bar had been mostly quiet, but once Lanie had a drink in hand she started the inquisition.

"So what happened when you closed the case?"

Kate rolled her eyes and got snarky. "Same thing as always. Locked up the criminal filled paperwork. Tried to go home. Got abducted to a bar instead."

Lanie glared back at her sullen companion. "Haha. Funny, but you know that's not what I meant. What happened to Castle?"

Beckett took a swig of the whisky sour and paused before speaking. "He offered to 'debrief,'" she made air quotes around the words and rolled her eyes again for good measure "each other after Tisdale was in cuffs."

Lanie's eyes were wide and Kate could easily see the judgment reflecting in them. "Then why are you sitting here unhappily with me when you could be tangled up with him in his bed, or yours if you're that controlling? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not crazy and I'm not unhappy Lanie. He's a playboy it would have been a meaningless one night stand with me being another notch on his bedpost."

Lanie was shaking her head and her voice increased in pitch as she exclaimed, "For him yes. But for you honey? It would have been sex with Richard Castle. Richard Castle. I know how big of a fan you are—so don't try to lie to me." The tone was accusatory and digging at Kate.

"I'm happy with how I left things. It was win-win for me. I walked away without him finding out exactly how big a fan of his I am and I managed to part in a way he'll never be able to forget by telling him he had no idea how great it could have been. Lanie you don't understand the self satisfaction I get out of this," Kate confessed as she took another drink.

Lanie shook her head again as she questioned, "Girl don't you get enough self satisfaction? You had the chance for mutual satisfaction with a real life famously rich and by all tabloid accounts well endowed and talented man and you turned it down. If he had made that same offer to me I would have been all over him. Literally," Lanie stressed in a chiding tone.

Kate wiped her face in her hand as she retorted, "True, but instead of one night he'd forget I left him with one night that never happened, but he'll still never be able to forget."

Lanie smiled as she whipped back at Kate, "Well I at least hope you realize that you're not the only one feeling a little self-satisfied tonight," and quirked one eyebrow to let Kate know she meant to be dirty.

Kate sighed, "Ugh. Lanie. You've read about how much of a playboy he is and saw how he acted. Like a little kid like I want to deal with that. For one night of satisfaction? Not worth it. Besides he's probably getting very satisfied with a perky young blonde with a bra size larger than her IQ whose _such a big fan,_" Kate's voice was flooded with sarcasm at the last part of the statement.

Lanie sat unaffected by Kate's outburst, slowly raising an eyebrow and accusing, "Girl if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous. You have his number you could always call and I'm sure he'd be very willing to make an arrangement where you and writer man are both a little more than self satisfied."

Kate's eyes widened in shock at Lanie's statement. "I'm not jealous. Besides he's more like writer boy than man. Who wants to get involved with a man who acts like a 9 year old all the time?"

Lanie took a long sip of her drink before calmly replying, "For his money and prowess? I'd make the sacrifice and take a ride for one night."

Meanwhile holed up in his spacious office in the darkened loft Richard Castle can't help but revel in self satisfaction as the words flow easily from his brain, over the keyboard, and on to the screen. The words flow quicker than they ever have before in his life and he knows that tall, dark, mysterious, and beautiful detective has everything to do with it.

After a few minutes he pauses to think. Now that the case is over and she turned him down how could he get near her again to gain more inspiration for this new book. He ponders and the first thing that pops into his mind is commit a murder. However his mind is quick to point out the major downfall in that as he'd see her once, but only as she cuffed him. Although that in itself might be worth it…but no then he'd be in jail and Alexis needed him. Or he needed her, but either way going to prison wasn't an option.

He looked at his phone to check the time and broke into a large grin as he felt a wave of self satisfaction overlap him. He had a plan for what to do tomorrow instead of one murder all he'd have to do was make one short phone call. It was win-win for him.


	2. S1E2: Nanny McDead

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. I really appreciate people's feedback so I know people are reading and enjoying, so always feel free to drop me a line about this story!

1.2: Nanny McDead

Rick leans back in his desk chair and goes digging for the photograph he knows is in one of these drawers somewhere. A few more seconds and he's staring at the picture in the frame. Alexis is holding his hand, ready to pull him down the street to get to the park faster. His mother had decided to accompany them that day and had snapped the picture without him knowing. He smiles his happiness at the memory tinged with nostalgia as he misses the days when he was his daughter's whole world.

Beckett arrived home early seeing as the case had been closed quickly and Esposito and Ryan had agreed to tag team on the paperwork since Beckett had talked the nanny down easily and walked everyone out of the situation mostly unscathed. Seeing the families that had been screwed up by having a nanny in the house immediately made Beckett consider her childhood. As a memory filled her mind, Kate couldn't help but smile and pick up her phone and hit her speed dial button.

The phone rang three times before the familiar voice tinged with joy called out "Katie! I'm so happy you called me! What do I owe this pleasure?"

Kate smiled at her father's overly exuberant greeting. "I just finished a tough case and I just needed to call you and say something that I think is really important and I don't think I ever told you."

"What is it Katie?" his voice suddenly a little concerned.

"Dad I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being my nanny and taking care of me when I was growing up. It can't have been easy for you," Kate's voice broke as she finished her statement to her father.

Jim Beckett chuckled heartily on the other end. "Oh Katie. That case on the news with the young girl dead. The nanny. That was your case wasn't it?"

"Dad…" Kate hesitated struggling with how to answer her father's inquiry.

"I know sweetie. You can't discuss an open case with me," he sighed and paused in the conversation as if deciding what to say next. Kate was expecting a commentary on her work as a homicide detective, but was pleasantly surprised with her father's follow up statement.

"Kate there's something important I never told you either. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment of being your nanny. Besides you were a little stubborn as a kid, but mostly easy. The real trouble never started until you were in high school."

Kate could tell that her father was grinning, despite not being able to see him. "Dad I am not stubborn," Kate exclaimed indignantly.

A deep and hearty belly laugh sounded from the phone. "Not stubborn! Ha! I distinctly remember the afternoon that I told you to stay put in the apartment and take a nap while I went next door to help poor old Mrs. Anders with her washing machine. While I was gone you were so determined that you would make chocolate chip cookies despite not being able to operate the stove or read the recipe. When I finally got back to our apartment there was flour everywhere and you were eating a bowl filled with flour and chocolate chips. When I tried to take it away you refused and were determined to eat it no matter what. You threw up for the next four hours!"

Kate was in stitches of laughter because that was the exact same memory she had been thinking of when she had felt compelled to call her father.

"And when you were little you were terrified of the dark, but no matter how hard I tried you wouldn't let me put a nightlight in your bedroom. But I'm wrong Katie. You're not at all stubborn," Jim's voice was warm and teasing and Kate smiled, knowing he was right.

"So is anything new going on in your life Kate?"

Kate froze for a second at the loaded question. "Actually dad there is something new. Or nuisance I should say. You know that crime author I like reading?"

"Patterson?"

Kate chuckled and smiled, "I wish. No the other one, Richard Castle?"

"Ah yeah the Derrick Storm guy right? You went to that book signing that one time, right Katie?"

"Yes dad that one. Well he's now shadowing me now. He got the mayor in his pocket and he told the mayor he had to do research for a new character. Apparently that research involves following me around during all my cases," she sounded sour and bitter.

"Oh wow Katie! That's some honor! So what's he like? Do you like him even more now that you know him personally?"

Kate snorted loudly on the other end of the phone. "That's hilarious. I have much less respect for him. He acts like a playboy and a little kid. I'm constantly afraid that he's going to screw up my cases and cost me a conviction because of his silly antics. That or he's going to offend some family member with his jokes and snide remarks," her voice had a frustrated tone tinged a little with something else.

Jim sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry Kate. But maybe you just need to give him a chance? Maybe he'll grow up a little under your wing. Or maybe you'll be able to take your job a little less seriously with him around. Besides he probably won't be there that long. Although Kate you focus so much on work maybe you'll rub off a bit on one another." Jim chuckled at some private joke that made Kate suspicious.

"Well dad I don't really have anything else to say. I'm a little tired and I've got to get up early to go back to work tomorrow."

"Okay Katie, I'll let you go. But hey! This time don't be a stranger for so long. Call me whenever you have some free time, okay? I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad. I promise I'll call soon."

Kate hung up the line and was glad that she had called her father. Although she couldn't help but feel that he was very wrong about Richard Castle.

AN: I kinda pictured Jim as being a stay home dad because Kate is attracted to the Alexis/Rick father/daughter relationship and thought I would give a reason for that. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to drop me a review!


	3. S1E3: Hell Hath No Fury

1.3: Hell Hath No Fury

Beckett notices the startled look on Castle's face as he dashes towards the elevator on the other end of the bullpen. Curiosity piqued, Beckett wonders what has him racing out without so much as a wave. At first she worries that something might have happened to his daughter, but the look he gave wasn't right for that.

She glances slowly around the precinct and seeing no one in the immediate area she pulls up the internet intending to search for some clue as to what would have Castle running out of the precinct so fast. She doesn't even have to run a Google search because the answer is sitting right in her inbox that she hadn't checked since the morning. The email was from and the subject read 'Storm Fall Reading TONIGHT!'

Beckett clicked open the email and saw that the reading was in half an hour so he was running late to his real job. She went to delete the email and finish her paperwork when something clicked in her head. His job.

It was time for a little payback, for the first time in her life Beckett thought paperwork could wait. She quickly shut down the computer and grabbed the jacket off the back of the chair double checking for keys in the pocket. If she was going through with her plan she'd need to do a little prep work at her apartment first.

She made it to her apartment in record time and hopped in the shower to quickly was off the grime of the day. She got out and styled her hair and then applied more make up than usual. She double checked her appearance in the mirror and then padded out into her bedroom to pick out something to wear.

She started at the dresser to pick out underwear. Instead of just reaching in and grabbing she actually opened the drawer and examined the contents. She rifled through all the pairs from the plain cotton she wore at work for comfort to some of the more sexy, satin, silk, and lacey things in the back of the drawer. The underwear that only came out for special occasions and nights out. The last time she had worn a pair had been…Kate halted in her pursuit and then when she failed to recall the date she quickly selected a pair and then paused before putting them on.

Why was she putting in all this effort? She didn't need the sexy underwear right? Kate reviewed the plan in her head. Go to the reading looking sexy as hell to distract Castle from his job. That was all she was planning right? A little payback? She wasn't considering doing anything more tonight was she? Lanie had suggested that she just sleep with Castle to get it over with and have a little fun and take a risk. And it was after 7pm like they had discussed maybe she could have a little life…maybe.

As she slipped on the hot pink short dress that made her legs look ridiculously sexy, Kate decided to stick with the plan, but depending on how things went, maybe she would be willing to deviate just a little from that plan, as long as he didn't do anything to annoy or frustrate her.

She got to the reading late, which she had expected. In fact from the sounds of the sniffling crowd, that he was getting to the end of his reading, the final paragraphs describing the end of Derrick Storm that she had already read in the advance copy that he had given her. She gave a smug grin and took a deep breath, preparing herself for a show.

As she walked into the room she consciously added a little extra sway to her step, stretching her legs to show them off all the more.

Castle was lulled deep into the section he was reading, but he kept glancing around every few moments to gauge the crowd's reaction. Plus if he was being honest he was scoping the crowd to see who he'd make sure to talk to after the reading and to see if there was anyone that he might be interested in seeing long after he had finished the reading.

That's when the sight of the long, smooth, and unbelievably sexy pair of legs caught his attention and pulled him out of the lull. He was distracted from the type in front of him and his smooth voice faltered as he traced the pair of legs from the sexy heels up, up, up, to the short and tight hot pink dress, up to the small but noticeable breasts, up to the face when he realizes that oh my god that's Beckett!

Sensing the restlessness of the audience at his pause he quickly continues his reading and formulates a plan in his head that ends up with the two of them in bed.

Of course this plan would become totally derailed by his mother.

AN: Not so happy with this one, but I just couldn't find another scene to add. This ep had too much follow through with everything so I couldn't add anything besides this. Please review and I think the next chapter will be better. But still feel free to drop me a review if there's anything I could change to make reading this more enjoyable.


	4. S1E4: Hedge Fund Homeboys

1.4: Hedge Fund Homeboys

There's a lull in the bullpen. The case is closed, the murderer locked up, better late than never. The detectives sit in their chairs, trying desperately to finish paperwork so that they wouldn't have to come in until a body dropped. Castle sits in the chair by Beckett's desk, trying to keep a text conversation going, but her responses are mostly just "oks" because she's trying to pack.

Finally Castle gives up and breaks the silence. "Those kids did a lot of crazy things. Russian roulette? Fake drug dealing? Crazy."

Beckett arches an eyebrow but doesn't look up from what she's writing. "Yeah Castle. Rich kids tend to do things like that because they're privileged. They run around thinking that the whole world is their personal playground." She gives him a meaningful glance, which Castle ignores.

"What's the craziest thing you and your friends ever pulled in high school Ryan?" Castle's smug grin is present and everyone knows he's dying to share some stories.

Ryan stares at Castle for a moment before responding. "Castle I went to Catholic school. You don't do things like that around nuns. Besides if they didn't get me my mother would have. No I was a straight edge."

"See Castle? Like I said not all kids wastes their time do crazy things," Beckett firmly reiterated her point.

"Bro it's hard to believe that you were even more lame than you are now," Esposito piped up while shaking his head.

"Oh yeah bro? Like you've done better," Ryan said defensively.

Esposito leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Yeah I have. Me and my bros waited until the cheerleaders finished practice and went to the locker room to change. Then we cracked the door let in a rat and waited outside to reap our rewards. Good times," Esposito mused with a smile on his face.

"Hah! See I told you so, Beckett. Almost everyone has done something wild and crazy in their youth," his smug grin was annoying so Beckett rolled her eyes and returned to her paperwork.

Ryan looked up again. "So what's your big thing Castle. What wild and crazy thing did you and your friends do?"

The playboy grin splayed across Castle's face. "What did we do? More like what didn't we do. Boys," Castle continued grandly "as I already told Beckett I've been kicked out of practically all the learning institutions of New York.

He leaned back in his chair and let his voice take on the story telling quality "Well let's see gentleman. There was the time we released a bunch of piranhas from the exotic pet store into the pool before a huge swim meet. Of course we didn't realize that the pool wasn't heated so they all died before the meet. The pool got shut down for months while the janitors cleaned out the dead fish. Apparently they get caught in the filter and pipe work," Castle gave a false innocent grin.

"What happened to you and your buddies," Ryan asked.

"Ah I took all the blame so I got expelled, but I moved in and adjusted to life at a new school, new friends and all. At that school there was a soccer field named for some alumni who paid for it. The Iman Hasskiss Field sign got painted over by my pals and I to read-"

Beckett interjected "I think we know what it got painted to say Castle," with another disapproving look.

"Right. Right. Let's see then at the new school I got sent to I worked on the school paper. My buddies and I wrote a fake news story about Mary Eller and her nose job. She was so upset and came crying to the teacher who ran the school paper," he mused smiling at the memory.

"What happened that time bro?" Esposito interjected.

" I, of course, claimed that someone had hijacked the story I had written about how she was the prettiest senior at the school…which was partially true…after the nose job," Castle said acting like he was sharing a great secret.

"Did you get expelled that time," Ryan asked.

"No," Castle said, million watt smile cracking across his face. "That time I got laid."

Esposito nodded approvingly at Castle and Ryan smiled back at Castle.

Beckett switched off her computer and stood up, grabbing her jacket. "Wait Beckett, you haven't shared your crazy story yet!" Castle protested.

"No I haven't," she exclaimed grabbing her purse. "And I don't intend to." She made a gleeful face.

"That's just because you don't have any," Castle accused. "You were probably an even straighter arrow than Ryan. Except you didn't have the nuns to keep you in submission since you went to public school," Castle quirked.

"Oh Castle," Beckett practically purred, "There's so many stories that you'll never hear. Now I've been working rather than wasting time. So I'm going to file my paperwork downstairs and then I'm done for the day. Night boys," Beckett nodded and strode over to the elevator. With her back turned to her team she smirked thinking about all the crazy things she had done in high school and how she had driven her parents crazy.

Castle quickly stood up, "Well I need to go too guys. I've decided I'm going to chaperone my daughter's trip to D.C. tomorrow and I've got to pack. See you boys next week!" He cheerfully exclaimed as he raced to the elevator to catch up to Beckett on her way out to try to wheedle at least one story out of her before she left the elevator.

AN: Hope you like it! Feel free to leave a review.


	5. S1E5: A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

AN: I'm supposed to be working on grad school apps, but this is so much easier to write than personal statements and essays on why I'm so fabulous and why I want to attend this specific school. It's hard to lie since the real reason is I'm scared shitless to go out in the "real" world and thus want to stay in school as long as possible…Tangent/rant over.

1.5: A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

Beckett hangs up the phone after reassuring her dad that she loved him. She held herself together so well on the phone, but earlier in the day telling Castle about her past and her mother's murder had left her feeling painfully raw. But she had to keep it in check, worried that despite 5 sober years, hearing about her feelings on the matter of her mother's death might send her dad spiraling back into the bottle.

A wave of memory hits Kate and she can feel the rawness turn to a dull ache in the center of her chest as she recalls the night of her mother's murder. She remembers sitting at dinner with her father, waiting for a half hour before finally giving up on the hope that Johanna would be joining them, instead becoming so wrapped up in her work that she forgot that she needed to eat. Beckett almost laughed at the parallel she could draw between herself and her career before the memory swallowed her again.

She had animatedly told her father about the classes she was excited to start soon. She remembers chatting about the philosophy class that sounded so fascinating and about the professor who was offering her a position to work with him. How full of prospects and promises her life had seemed then. Trying her hardest to recall, but now she couldn't even remember the name of that professor.

They had taken a cab home and she remembers the icy fear that coursed in her veins as she and her dad had exited the cab and seen the grim looking detective toying with a badge and notepad while waiting for their return. His gruff voice had called out, "Mr. Beckett?" He then strode over and extended his hand to shake her fathers. "Detective Raglan. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but earlier tonight we found your wife's body. I'm so sorry for your loss sir, but rest assured we're going to fully investigate this case." Beckett scoffed at this. It had never been fully investigated even to this day.

Back then she's sure that the shock and horror on her father's face was mirrored her on face. Jim had opened the door and escorted them into the small apartment. Detective Raglan had spent almost an hour asking her dad questions, but the shock was so strong that she couldn't recall a single question that he had asked. Nor could she recall a single one of her father's responses. Even years later reading and rereading all of Raglan's notes from the interview couldn't spark a single memory from that interview. At that point Kate is sure that her father was just trying to keep himself together for her. She remembers after Raglan had left she had collapsed into her father's chest sobbing as he tried in vain to comfort her, murmuring nonsense to her and calling her Katie.

She remembers those first few days. Everything had seemed like something out of a dream, but somehow or another she and her father had managed to cope. It wasn't until after the funeral when she was supposed to be packing to return to Stanford that everything had gone south. He dad walked in on her sitting on the bed staring at the recruitment pamphlet for the NYPD. She remembers how he stoically sat and listened as she explained she wouldn't be returning to Stanford, but instead was going to finish up a criminal justice degree here in the city while working her way through the police academy.

She remembers her dad standing and saying with tones of regret and sadness, "It's your life Katie. I just hope you don't waste what you have like your mother." He walked out of the room leaving her alone and continuing until he left the apartment entirely. She recalls it so vividly because that was the first night he came home to drunk to function. The first night down the path of alcoholism. Each and every night he came home drunk or spent an entire paycheck buying booze or couldn't even make it home and she got the phone call from a bar tender to come peel him off the floor and away from the bar was eternally burned in her brain. She knew that it wasn't her fault, but couldn't help feeling at least partially responsible.

As that thought crossed her mind she realized something. Her father's final success with sobriety had only happened after she had given up actively working on her mother's case. She could remember as she started calling and seeing her father more after work instead of going down to the records room to spend hours poring over every single detail of the case and finding nothing. So as much as she had been the problem, she had also played a significant role in the solution.

Torn away from the chilling and dark memory about the worst night of her life, Kate laid down to attempt to settle into sleep. Stuck in a melancholy mood, there was one thought that cheered her. She'd told Castle about her mother's murder and now she wouldn't have to deal with it again. She could bury it, push all the memories and regrets way down and just forget that the case still hadn't been solved and that she was unlikely to get any new leads.

AN: There's one sentence that I'm so proud of accidentally writing given the name of the episode. Bonus internet cookies to anyone who finds it. Let me know. -Kaylee


End file.
